1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a right angle ratchet wrench drive unit and more particularly pertains to transferring the turning direction of a ratchet tool head ninety degrees with respect to its standard direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ratchet tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, ratchet tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of tightening and loosening bolts are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,896 to Holmes discloses a wrench structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,308 to Petrus discloses a tool adapter and method of using same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,007 to Reynolds discloses a right angle extension tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,089 to Scott discloses a screw handle ratchet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,952 to Putney discloses a ratchet tool.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,395 to Cognevich discloses a drive adapter for sockets and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,312,889 to Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 1,301,472 to Macecevk, U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,953 to Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,363 to Wasylow and U.S. Pat. No. 1,832,663 to Small disclose ratchet wrench devices.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a right angle ratchet wrench drive unit for transferring the turning direction of a ratchet tool head ninety degrees with respect to its standard direction.
In this respect, the right angle ratchet wrench drive unit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transferring the turning direction of a ratchet tool head ninety degrees with respect to its standard direction.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved right angle ratchet wrench drive unit which can be used for transferring the turning direction of a ratchet tool head ninety degrees with respect to its standard direction. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.